Quig
by jonnyboy17
Summary: Okay, if you're a VioletQuigley fan, you'll like this. Trust me. As you can see, I've changed some of the genres.
1. The Favor

"Extra! Extra! Read all about it!" the paperboy called, tossing me a copy of _The Daily Punctilio_.

As I read over it, I shook my head at the fact that Violet, Klaus, and Sunny Baudelaire were aboard the Queequeg, while Count Olaf was right on their tail.

"Quigley!" Kit shouted.

I was at the Hotel Denouement, having just finished sending the Queequeg a telegram.

I ran to Kit. "Um Kit, can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Sure," she said. "I need you to drive to Briny Beach. The Baudelaires are there, and I need you to bring them here."

Kit looked at me. "Briny Beach? That's quite a drive," she said.

"Please," I begged. "It's very important. I desperately need their help."

Kit smiled. "Well, for you, Quigley, and if it's that important, I guess I could."

"Thanks," I said. "Your keys are here." I handed them to her, and she put on a long black coat zippered up to her chin and put on cotton white gloves.

She took the elevator down to the Hotel Denouement garage and started to drive away in her taxi.


	2. A Lovely Night

After what seemed like hours, I walked to the café and slumped in a stool at the counter.

"Hey," said a voice.

It was Larry, a man I met when I arrived at the Hotel Denouement. His V.F.D. disguise was a waiter at the Anxious Clown restaurant.

"Hey," I answered glumly.

"You look like you could use a Cheer-Up Cheeseburger," he said.

I stared at him. "But I thought the whole waiter thing was just a disguise."

"It is," he said, tossing his messy brown hair out of his eyes. "But I can also cook, too, and I work here."

"Sure, how much," I replied.

"Free for everybody," Larry said, as if I should have known it a long time ago.

He disappeared behind the sliding kitchen doors and was gone for about ten minutes.

He returned carrying a tray with a cheeseburger on it, with the pickles, ketchup, and cheese making a face, with a dish of fries and ketchup beside it.

"Anything to drink?" Larry asked.

"Get me a chocolate shake," I told him.

He was gone for about a minute and a half, and returned with a thick chocolate milkshake with whipped cream.

After I ate, I pushed the dirty dishes away and lay my head down on the table.

Larry took them into the kitchen and washed them, and then returned to catch me with my head slumped.

"Do you feel sick?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. "Very sick."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I waited in the lobby for a while but nobody came. I tried Kit's office but no one was there.

After a nap I looked up to see a familiar face.

Violet Baudelaire.

"Hi," I said.

She smiled and returned it.

That evening, after Klaus and Sunny explored the hotel, Violet and I held hands and walked to the balcony.

We looked out and there were at least a thousand stars. They were like huge fiery gobs of glitter.

I put my arm around Violet.

She looked at me. I looked at her.

And then...

**Well, that's the chapter. Sorry to leave you in such suspense. Wait, no, take that back. I'm glad to leave you in suspense. It's my job. But I'm warning you; Violet/Quigley fans, do not stop reading. You will love the next chapter.**


	3. A Very Scary Moment

When the tears in my clothes were fixed, I was headed toward the breakfast room.

Violet was outside Kit's office.

"There you are!" she said. "Did you tell Kit what happened last night?"

"No!" I said.

"So," she said, making the move on me, "how about we do it again?"

"Okay," I said slyly. We went down some steps to the enormous catacomb basement of the Hotel Denouement.

We shut the door.

All of a sudden, three giant figures emerged.

One opened its mouth, and blasted fire towards us.

We screamed and ran for the door. It was sealed shut.

The figures moved toward us made violent swishes and stomps.

We screamed at the top of our lungs and sprinted down toward a dark hallway. There was another figure, this one bigger and fiercer, that screeched, "How dare you enter the dungeon of Reydolph!"

"We didn't mean to!" Violet cried.

"THEN GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" the figure yelled.

We scrambled past him at the risk of being killed, and he yelled, "You can run but you can't hide!"

"What do we do?" Violet cried.

"I don't know!" I shouted. "Kit never told me about this basement being a _dungeon_!"

We kept hurrying past several humongous figures so fast a speeding bullet would have to stop for breath if facing us in a marathon.

"Those two damn kids are getting away!" we heard a voice.

"Then get them, retard!" came a reply.

There were several yells and stomps and the chamber shook.

We came to a dead end and all the giants caught up to us.

"You may have had some lucky sprints, punks, but the game is over!" cried a figure.

Fire exploded inside the gigantic catacomb and we were frantically running to escape the peril.

"You volunteers will never escape!" a figure cried.

We were running when I was lifted off the ground and hung onto a handle. Violet was tightly grasping my hand.

"It's a trapdoor!" I yelled. "Violet, we're free!"

We climbed up it and found ourselves in an enormous room filled with people eating and socializing and the better portion staring at us.

"Violet? Quigley? What were you two doing down there?" asked a voice.


	4. Adventures Plus Secrets Equals Clueless

Klaus and Sunny were sitting at the table near the trapdoor on the floor.

"What were you two doing down there?" Kit cried, rushing over. "That is a very dangerous V.F.D. environment! How did you find that cavernous room?"

After breakfast, Violet, Klaus, Sunny, Kit and I went to Kit's office and totally laid our cards down, in our leather seats. Except for the reason why Violet and I went down there, of course. I lied that we thought it was a storage room.

"Children, never go in that room again," Kit warned.

"First of all, tell us all why those creatures were down there," Violet said.

Kit sighed. "Okay, here's the story. Years and years ago, before any of you were born, even before the schism, when V.F.D. was a united organization, Count Olaf and two women accidentally used a special chemical to genetically mutate these giant noble creatures, and they turned evil. Unfortunately, there was a dry and sticky substance that turned to fire when they absorbed it, and know it's stored inside themselves, so they may breathe fire whenever they please."

"I remember," I said, shuddering. "The room was being torn apart by fire."

Kit nodded. "They quickly turned evil and lusted fire and the evil effects of arson. It took all our might to imprison them in the enormous catacombs beneath the Hotel Denouement, and they've been bound for several years. No one goes down there unless they'd like to die a rather painful death."

"We were almost killed," Violet said. "Quigley found the trapdoor leading to the floor of the breakfast room."

"There are those trapdoors everywhere in Hotel Denouement," Kit said. "But the creatures can't burn them down, because they are made from a special substance mixed with several different moist chemicals."

"Wait a minute," I said, remembering something. "One creature told us to ever dare enter the chamber of Reydolph. Who is Reydolph?"

"Well, these two women, their last names were Reydolph, and they supposedly named him that," Kit said.

"Well, now that we know the story, I suppose we can leave," Klaus said.

"I'm ready for a nap," Sunny said.

We all stared down at her. "You said a sentence!" Violet exclaimed. She picked Sunny up in her arms.

Kit smiled, but it quickly turned to a worried frown.

As we were heading out the door, Kit said, "Wait! I didn't tell you the second part of the story."

We slowly got back into our chairs.

"During the experiment," Kit said quietly, "the very dangerous and chemically-powered substance they were using exploded into their faces. Count Olaf, fortunately, was able to get it out. It gave him plenty of wrinkles, and loose hair. These two women, they got worse than wrinkles and extra scraggly hair. It gave them permanent facial stains and bruises. They were forced to wear white powder on their faces."


	5. PowderFaced Women

After the Baudelaires had gone to their rooms, I went back to Kit.

"Tell me more," I said.

Kit pretended not to hear me, shuffling papers and clipping a few.

"Come on," I said. "If anybody would know about this stuff, it'd be you, Kit. One of your brothers is dead; the other is on the run…"

"If you don't mind, Quigley, I'd rather not speak about my brothers," she said. "If you want to hear more, I can only tell so much at a time."

"Talk to me," I said.

She sighed and said, "Well, these two ladies, their first names were Anastasia and Katherine. Anastasia had three daughters who were identical. They wanted it to be like just all the females in their family wore traditional white powder on their faces."

"Wait, so the _daughters _are the ones that formerly worked for Olaf, but quit and left him in the Mortmain Mountains?" I questioned.

"Yes," Kit said impatiently. "And don't interrupt, if you want to hear the story. Now, after the schism, Olaf hated their family. He burned down their home. Anastasia and Katherine were sisters, by the way, living in the same home. Anastasia, Katherine, Anastasia's husband Richard was killed, and so was one of the three triplet girls."

"What were the daughters' names?" I asked.

Kit grew impatient. "Quigley, must you interrupt so often?" she said. "The two still alive somewhere are named Luca and Teresa. The one that died was Jacquelyn."

"Oh, go on, sorry," I said.

"So Olaf burned down the homes of the Reed family, the Kornbluth family-"

I raised my eyes, puzzled. Kit groaned. "Surely you are familiar with the henchman who died in a fire at Heimlich Hospital, the obese person of indeterminate gender?"

I nodded. "That was Orlando Kornbluth. And she was female, if you want to know."

"Oh. Okay," I said. "And the bald man with a long nose was Alonzo Obede. The man with hooks for hands was Fernald, if you want to know."

"But his last name," I said. "They never said his last name."

Kit thought a moment. "I can't tell you his last name, but we refer to him as Fernald Widdershins. Is that all you want to know?"

"But the creatures under Hotel Denouement," I started.

Kit said, "I know you want to tell more people, but keep this a secret, okay? Everything I told you. You have no idea how dangerous this could all prove to be. I'm starting to doubt whether I should have told you in the first place. You won't tell anyone, not even the Baudelaires, what I told you. All right?"

I nodded, and made the VFD sign for 'My lips are sealed.'

Kit nodded back. "Because if you told anyone, I would have to hold you under that basement for eternity."


	6. Sunny Concierge

I was confused and surprised with this new information. But I wasn't surprised with the fact that everyone that had worked for Olaf had parents in V.F.D.

I went to visit the Baudelaires. They were in concierge uniforms and wore dark sunglasses with red hats.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Kit needs us to go undercover to find out if the J.S. in Hotel Denouement is a spy or volunteer," Violet said. "Come on Klaus, Sunny; let's go."

They went down to the lobby and I was pretty hungry, so I took the elevator upstairs to a restaurant.

None were open except some Indian restaurant. I was really into Italian food or some Mongolian barbecue, but I decided to go anyway.

Some guy wearing a turban who I could tell was American stood at a podium. He was old, and he wore small glasses. He was Hal, former keeper of the records at Heimlich Hospital.

I placed an order, and it took quite a long time.

Then I saw VP Nero, Mr. Remora, and Mrs. Bass whom I'd heard of from Prufrock Preparatory where Duncan and Isadora were kidnapped, walking in and sitting at a table.

Sunny Baudelaire was there as well, in her concierge disguise. I waved to her and she waved back.

"Hi Quigley," she said.

I smiled. "Hi, Sunny. How's the job?"

"So so," she said, jiggling a small hand. "Eating?"

"Yes," I said. "Would you like something to eat, Sunny?"

She shook her head. "Working." Then she said, "Frank or Ernest?"

She gestured to Hal and a Denouement twin, or triplet, talking. I squinted. "Neither," I said. _"Dewey _Denouement."

She frowned. "Dewey?" I nodded.

"Deweysaf?" she asked.

"Yes, he's safe," I said. "He's noble and he's a sub-sub-librarian. He'll meet you tonight."

She nodded and walked off.


End file.
